


Happier

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe tells Finn and Rey’s daughter about Ben.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unhappy Ending
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title of the fic from “Happier” by Bastille (ft. Marshmello), which I think is pretty Darkpilot-y.

“Uncle Poe, what’s that?”  
  
Nerys Skywalker, Finn and Rey’s daughter, walked alongside her uncle, Chancellor Poe Dameron. Poe had taken on the Chancellor role, as he was supposed to do, as he did as a favor to Leia — it would have been what she wanted, he thought, to rebuild the Republic during this troubled time. Putting it back together. Nerys was small, her hair brown like Rey’s, her skin umber brown like Finn’s.   
  
She was gesturing to the tree. “Who’s Ben?”  
  
Apparently an uncle’s guts were made to be twisted. Even looking over at the tree that had a simple inscription of it, FOR BEN, Poe couldn’t help but think of what could have been, if Ben hadn’t fallen. If things hadn’t gone so very wrong.   
  
"Ben?” Poe said. He smiled faintly. “He was someone I loved. Very dearly. Very much.” He could remember Ben’s gentle words, his soft eyes, the way he saw Poe as something and someone extraordinary. Rey had gotten only the tip of the iceberg when it came to Ben Solo. Only a hint of who he was.  
  
“What was he like?”  
  
“Troubled, but kind. Brave. Stubborn. Strong. Loving. He had a streak of darkness in him that took over him at first...but he conquered it in the end.”  
  
Nerys nodded, solemnly. Then, “What happened to him?”  
  
Poe hesitated. How did he simply explain death to a five year old?   
  
“I lost him,” he said, finally.   
  
“Oh.” Nerys squeezed his hand. “Mommy says that he may be out there. In the Force.”  
  
Poe smiled. He could feel a sort of breeze behind him. He could imagine, just for a moment, that Ben was here. Watching. “He may be, my girl. He may be.”  
  
***  
  
It was in the Force that Ben Solo watched Poe walk away with Nerys. Rey’s daughter. Small and strong, like her. His cousin — of sorts — deserved a long life, full of the happiness that had been long denied her. And so did Poe.   
  
Poe, who meant everything to him, still. Poe, who he would have killed the galaxy for. Poe, who he’d thought of in his final moments, even as he faded away.   
  
“I love you,” he said, softly. “And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, for everything I did to you...and everything I didn’t do.”


End file.
